


Pokerface

by lancer arthur when (gachahell)



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Gambling, M/M, Oral Sex, bunny suit ruler arthur, lucius gets stepped on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gachahell/pseuds/lancer%20arthur%20when
Summary: Lucius is cocky.The king of the casino puts him back in his place.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber/Lucius Tiberius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Pokerface

**Author's Note:**

> Ruler Arthur when???

“I hope you’re proud of yourself,” Ruler scolded, his voice ice cold as he kept himself neatly behind the game table.

Lucius had swept into the Camelot Casino like a storm, as loud and ambitious as he had been when he’d been alive. And, like the emperor he was, he set his sights upon conquering the game tables until at last the king had stepped in to stop his path of destruction.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Lucius purred, leaning forword and brushing his hand against Ruler’s. “When I can see you again.”

“You not only terrorized my employees,” Ruler continued, ignoring the comment. “But also destroyed some of the slot machines. And that’s not even mentioning the fact that you broke into the casino after being kicked out.”

“And what, did you think your knights would be able to stop me from coming back for you?” Lucius pressed, smirking as he noticed Ruler pull back.

“If you had hurt them, I would have killed you,” he answered flatly. But it didn’t deter Lucius at all. The emperor already had what he wanted in his sights.

“I would never hurt anything precious to you, Artorius.”

Ruler’s eyes widened a fraction at his own name. It was rare for anyone to call him by it anymore — the same as if he’d been the real Lion King.

“Fine. Then how about we play a game.” Ruler settled, reaching for the deck of cards at his hip. “If I win, you do what I say. If you win—“

“Then you obey me. But let’s make this game more exciting. Each round we lose, we take something off too.” 

Silence fell between the two of them for a moment; Ruler sucked a breath in between his teeth. Lucius would never let him get away with out agreeing. Especially knowing Ruler was already at a disadvantage for wearing considerably less clothes. 

“Fine. We’ll play rounds until we have nothing left to lose.” Ruler huffed, handing Lucius the deck to shuffle. “However, if you lose, I hope you’re ready to have to leave.”

“You sound confident in your victory,” Lucius mocked. Compared to Ruler, he was relatively clumsy with shuffling. His movements lacked the same rabbit-like gracefulness.

“It isn’t difficult to beat an amateur like you. Though, if that’s why you’re wanting to drag this out...” Ruler smiled, “I’ll happily crush you beneath my heel as long as you want.”

Lucius’ heart skipped a beat. _Arthur_ had never spoken like this before. Had the change of class done something to make him more aggressive? Either way, he wasn’t sure he _didn’t_ like this change.

“We’ll see,” Lucius choked out, his voice slightly higher than he meant for it to be. Ruler raised an eyebrow, noting how Lucius’ hands slipped with the cards, but kept quiet until the shuffling was finished.

“You start.” Ruler insisted, “I would like to give you a fighting chance at least. It’s more fun to watch you struggle.” 

Lucius swallowed, trying to turn his attention back towards the game he was supposed to be winning instead his growing arousal.

But he failed miserably at that, and lost the first hand gracelessly. His jacket falling to the floor seconds afterward as he shrugged it from his shoulders.

“Are you warmed up,” Ruler teased, looking almost bored as he held his new hand of cards. Lucius’ face burned red, and he grumbled as he looked at his own cards quickly.

Again, he’d gotten nothing good; the second hand was lost along with his gauntlets. Humiliating for one who should have been more god than man to lose twice in a silly game of cards. But the satisfied look on Ruler’s face was almost worth it.

“Hmmph,” Lucius hummed, leaning back in his chair as he flipped his next hand for Ruler to see. “It seems as though your luck has begun to fail you, Artorius.” His grin was wolfish as he waited to see what Ruler would choose to remove.

“Any player knows they can’t win every round,” Ruler replied, carefully sliding his cuffs up off his hands. “But now that you’re serious about this, I suppose I can drop the act.”

“I’ve always been serious about anything involving you. Whether it be games or fights.” Lucius laughed, watching how Ruler’s face reddened a shade. “Though, I hate losing to you more than anyone else.”

“Fair,” Ruler coughed. Once more he dealt out the cards, but this time he found himself unable to properly meet Lucius’ eyes. Since when had he found even himself flustered by the Sword Emperor’s teasing?

The psychological match was harder than the game they were playing itself. Each round — which Lucius lost more often than not — they would continue their own way of flirting, eyes falling on bared skin, while Lucius proclaimed his _love_ in his typical Lucius-like fashion.

By the time they were towards the end of the game, Ruler had nearly had enough. He wasn’t so embarrassed by just how naked the Sword Emperor was in front of him, but rather how confident he still was in himself. It was to the point he couldn’t even think of it as losing with grace, honestly.

“I hope you’re still paying attention to me, Artorius.” Lucius tapped his fingers against the table as he waited almost impatiently for Ruler to show his hand. “Unless you’re thinking to give up.”

“No. A bunny never surrenders, even in the jaws of a wolf.” Ruler stated. Lucius might have laughed at him for it, if he didn’t look so serious while saying it.

“Well then. Let’s see just how this bunny fights then. Or else it might end up devoured by the big bad wolf,” Lucius teased, revealing his cards. It was almost a perfect set — the odds of him losing were far less than of that stupid Chaldea Master pulling his cherished from the summoning system.

And yet,

“Royal Flush.”

Lucius sat for a moment, shocked. There was no possible way he should have lost, and yet Ruler had defeated him once again. On the battlefield, or even at a game table like this, he had a way of pulling through and finding victory in the smallest odds. It was something Lucius both hated and admired him for.

“Take it off.” Ruler commanded, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs. Lucius blinked, still entirely stunned, but quickly recovered as he tossed his underpants to the floor with the rest of his pile of clothes and armor.

“Looks like you’ve won again, Artorius.”

“Only a fool would think themselves able to beat the king of a casino with his own loyal deck.” Ruler chided, tilting his head as his eyes drifted lower down Lucius’s body.

There were still a number of scars the Sword Emperor bore, ones that he recognized from his own blade. He bit his lip and looked back up to meet Lucius’ eyes, which still held all the confidence in the world in them as he watched Ruler like a hawk.

“So, are you going to order me to leave?” Lucius asked, seemingly not bothered by his own situation. Ruler clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“Come here, Sword Emperor.”

Lucius’ eyes narrowed as he walked around the table over to Ruler, but his grin never once faded.

“You have a disgusting amount of pride for someone who just lost.” Arthur scolded once more, uncrossing his legs and spreading them. “Get on your knees.”

“And if I don’t?” Lucius challenged, staring Ruler down.

“Cheaters are fed to the lions. But I’d never think you a man to fall back on his word, Lucius Tiberius.”

Something about how Ruler said his name made him shiver. His mouth felt drier than usual, and he felt more vulnerable than he wished to admit. He hated even more that it was a turn on.

“I’m too intrigued by this to surrender now,” Lucius confessed, slowly kneeling between Ruler’s legs, noting just how strong his thighs looked.

Ruler was smiling as he looked down at him, and he slid his own underwear down almost tauntingly slow. He was more aroused than Lucius would have imagined, and the thought that he’d been the one to do this to Ruler made him a little happier about having to be on his knees.

“Suck.” Ruler commanded. Lucius hesitated for a second, but when Ruler pulled him closer by the hair he happily set to work. It was rewarding in its own way, getting to watch as Ruler fought back moans when his tongue slipped over the underside of his cock.

He could feel him trembling from each touch and lick, reluctantly moaning until Lucius’ name slipped breathily from his lips. It was more than enough encouragement for Lucius, and emboldened him to take a bite at Ruler’s thigh.

There was a yelp of pain, of course. And Ruler dug his fingers into Lucius’ scalp and pulled hard in retaliation, enough that it stung for some time afterwards.

“Watch your teeth,” Ruler choked out, barely managing as Lucius took him into his mouth. “If you bite me again—“

The threat hung empty; Ruler was unable to finish his sentence as Lucius sucked in earnest. He offered no resistance when Ruler pulled him further down along his cock, holding him there as he came.

He released Lucius, lightheaded as the stars faded from his vision. But he could still just barely make out Lucius licking his lips as though to saver his taste. 

“Was it good?” Lucius asked, despite already knowing the answer from how Ruler was still struggling to catch his breath.

“Average.” Ruler answered flatly. Lucius was insulted, and immediately was ready to jump to his feet.

“Stay on your knees. It isn’t over yet.” Ruler ordered, watching how Lucius’ rage burned in his violet eyes.

He placed the toe of his boot against Lucius’ erection, nudging it. Lucius opened his mouth to speak, but found no words came out as Ruler placed more pressure upon his cock, placing the his boot over it and stepping lightly.

“Oh? So you do like being stepped on.” Ruler mocked. “No wonder you enjoyed being crushed in our game. Even a god likes to lose.”

He pressed down ever so slightly, savoring the way Lucius squirmed for once, at a loss for words. He could see the way his body trembled, on the brink of pleasure. The same anticipation as when he’d been waiting to reveal his cards. Ruler licked his lips.

“I think you owe me an apology for all the trouble you’ve caused.” Ruler continued, “And I think you should be asking for my mercy.”

Lucius shook his head, “I don’t need your mercy, Artorius.” He bared his fangs like a wild dog.

Ruler pressed down harder, listening to how he suddenly squeaked as the pressure on his cock increased.

“You aren’t in a position to argue, Lucius.” Ruler reminded him. “Now, beg forgiveness and I’ll let you have something nice.” He let up on the pressure, seeing how quiet Lucius was, but took note of the way his hips almost seemed to follow.

“An emperor does not beg, Artorius,” Lucius snapped. Ruler raised an eyebrow.

“Shall we see about that?”

Lucius almost regretted it.

“Get up and go lean over the table.” Ruler’s eyes narrowed as he stood up, walking over to his desk to check for something in the drawers.

Knowing he was already on a thin line with Ruler, Lucius semi-reluctantly obeyed. Apologizing would be a painful blow to his pride, but so would being thrown out of the casino like this.

“If you didn’t have to have the last word for everything, we wouldn’t be in this mess,” Ruler sighed against his shoulder. He gasped at the hot breath on his neck, but was more aware of the small click of a cap opening.

“An emperor does not go down without a fight either. You already knew that, Artorius.”

“Of course.” Ruler didn’t sound particularly pleased by that. But it didn’t stop him from tracing a circle around Lucius’ hole. His finger was cool and wet with what Lucius could only assume was lube. He shivered at the sudden coldness of it.

“Relax,” Ruler reminded, “If you tense up too much it’ll be more difficult.”

“You almost sound as though you care about me, Artorius. It’s endearing.”

“If I didn’t care for you, I would have thrown you out naked.”

Lucius was wordless at that crude confession, but he was overjoyed to hear it. 

He couldn’t think on it long, however, as Ruler was a little quick to press the finger up inside of him. It was an awkward intrusion (though, not one Lucius had never felt before), and Ruler’s finger was still annoyingly cold. But by the time he added a second and began moving them, Lucius was contentedly panting Ruler’s name mixed in with his own Latin swearing.

“Have you considered apologizing yet?”

“As much as I love you,” Lucius gasped, feeling Ruler’s fingers brush against his prostate once more. “I refuse.”

Ruler made a sound of amusement from deep within his throat and cruelly added a third finger. Lucius bit back his cries, but shook as his body struggled to adjust to the sudden stretch.

With Ruler’s skill, however, the pain was quick to melt back into pleasure, and he brought his hips up to meet each deft movement of Ruler’s fingers, pushing them harder into him.

“Artorius.” Lucius moaned, reaching a hand down to palm at his own cock until he was swatted away. His impatience was beginning to grow; while some things were meant to be savored slowly, Ruler was clearly taking his time on purpose with this. “Hurry up already.”

“Not until you apologize.” Ruler hissed, withdrawing his fingers to make a point.

Lucius growled against the table in annoyance, “I won’t apologize. Now move.”

“No.”

“Fine. I’m sorry. Now get on with it.” Lucius grit his teeth, frustrated that there was no instant reward for it. At most, Ruler only teased the edge of his hole with his fingers again.

“That’s not an apology. And not how you ask forgiveness.”

“I’m sorry.” Lucius hissed out again, tensing as Ruler only offered shallow thrusts. “Please forgive me Artorius.”

“No.”

He withdrew his fingers and walked away, taking a seat in his chair once more. Lucius had have a thought to kill him for it, until he turned to see Ruler motioning for him to come sit on his lap.

“I refuse to forgive you for your behavior,” Ruler said, pulling Lucius further onto his lap, so that his cock rested against Lucius’ ass. “But I will acknowledge your apology.”

Lucius had no time to find any words as Ruler lined himself up against Lucius’ hole and pressed in. Both men gasped, more in pleasure than pain, and Ruler held tight to Lucius as he dug his nails into his back.

“So beautiful,” Ruler praised, watching the way Lucius’ chest heaved and sweat beaded against his skin. He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and moved, feeling the way Lucius’ heated body welcomed him further.

“Faster,” Lucius moaned, trying his best to meet each thrust back. Each time Ruler pulled back even an inch, Lucius was immediately trying to chase him back. “I’m not so fragile that I will break.”

“I know,” Ruler grunted, increasing both the speed and intensity of his thrusts until Lucius ached from them. The room was filled with the sound of Lucius’ loud moans and curses, and the slapping of skin.

“I love you, Artorius,” Lucius gasped, head thrown back as Ruler stroked his neglected cock, pumping it in time with their wild pace.

Ruler only made a sound of acknowledgement deep within his throat, almost like a cat’s purr. He could feel his orgasm edging closer, and Lucius’ too with how his body had begun to tense around him.

“There. Yes. Please.” Lucius whined, coming undone. His orgasm was sloppy, but left him seeing white as he hung limply in Ruler’s grasp. He could hardly catch his breath as Ruler’s thrusts intensified, only to feel the burning heat of Ruler filling him up soon after.

“Are you satisfied now?” Ruler asked, coming down from his high. Lucius swallowed to try and clear his throat some.

“An emperor is never satisfied,” Lucius answered, trying to recover his pride as quickly as possible. 

“It would be a waste to throw you out, then. You’d just go make a a bigger mess.” Ruler sighed, deeply troubled by this. But Lucius shook his head.

“I’ve other things to go prepare for now. As much as it pains me to surrender you for now.” Lucius paused. “But, I think... Next year I will join as a swimsuit swordsmaster in your event.”

“Get out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Swimsuit Lucius when???


End file.
